Sammy and Me (transcript)
Episode: Sammy and Me episode begins at Ren and Stimpy's house. Pan to the mailbox which reads "Hoek". Stimpy giggles from inside the mailbox. The mailbox shakes and opens, and Stimpy's head comes out. Stimpy: a high voice Oh! shuts the mailbox as Jasper the mailman whistles "I've Been Working on the Railroad" up to it. He puts a package in the mailbox, but it doesn't fit. Jasper looks annoyed, then gets an idea. He punches the package into the mailbox and walks off. Stimpy pops out with the package in his hands. Stimpy: IT'S HERE! hugs the package, runs down a highway to a treehouse which is signed "Stimpy's Club". He pants, giggles and laughs, laughs maniacally, inhales. Now I can be just like my hero. My very own Sammy Mantis Kit! Gimme! rips open the package and holds up a shirt with a gold chain. Cool threads! holds up a pair of white shoes. Tap shoes! hugs an insect tail. Screw-on thorax! a glass eye Golly, Sammy's insect eye. sparkles too, Stimpy screws the insect eye into his own eye. Fades to night. Ren is reading a newspaper. Stimpy: silhouette Hey Ren! Stimpy: on the light and is wearing a Sammy Mantis costume and smoking a cigarette Yeah! Oh man. Hey Ren. giggles Guess who I am, babe. Man. Babe. dances for a moment Ren: Lorne Greene? Stimpy: frowns Oh Ren, you can't even trying. an idea I KNOW! He's famous for his impersonations, like THIS one. Ehh, um... throat I thought I you hear you could, HEY LADY! PRETTY LADY! OH DING DING! blinks Well, well, guess again! Ren: Wally Cox? Stimpy: Hmmmm... I know! I'll sing for you. Kachika, kachooka, kachika, chika, chika! singing Who can say his prayers? When he's eating lunch... down MAN... the mantid man. The mantid man can. The mantid man can when he BITES down on you're skull, and sucks out all your brains and MMM it tastes good. like Sammy Mantics Who can eat some siblings? And his mom and dad! voice Come on, Ren! You sing it! Ren & Stimpy: singing The mantid man! The mantid man can! The mantid man can when he BITES crunches down on you're skull, and suck out all your brains and MMM it tastes good. Stimpy: Man, I know it tastes real good. and Stimpy both pose like Sammy Mantis, as the fez drops at Ren's Head. Ren: Stimpy! I know who you are. Merv Tormel. was grumpy, he grabs Ren STIMPY, what are you doing!? bites on Ren's head OW OW OW OW OW OW! Okay, okay, okay! You're Sammy Mantis! YOU'RE SAMMY MANTIS!!! stops eating it Stimpy: Duhhh, how'd you guess? Ren: Cut out this Sammy Mantis crap and get to BED!! wags Sammy's tail, Ren feels grumpy. Stimpy walks offscreen. Fades to Ren and Stimpy's house. Ren and Stimpy are on the bed and Ren was reading a newspaper. Stimpy: Ren, would you read me a story? Ren: No. Stimpy: I'll do anything you say. Ren: Well, ya like my toes clean? Stimpy: Yes. Ren: Would you... throw away all your magic nose goblins? smiles Stimpy: Yeaauoooh.... Ren: Well, tough guy? Stimpy: frustation I'll do it! Ren: Alright. Stimpy: You promise? Ren: YES? Let's get this OVER with. Stimpy: Crazy! the newspaper at Ren Ren: WHA!? "Sammy Kazootie," a Little Mantid Book. In deleted scene, Ren angrily yells while red-faced Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! down No. I'm not going to reinforce this steupid obsession of yours. Stimpy: But Ren, you PROMISED! off Well, you did. Ren: Why sure it is, pal. was excited, Ren reads the book Once upon a time, handsome prince Sammy bit the evil snow queen heads off. The end. Stimpy: sad That's not the whole story! Ren: It is now. the book in to a burning fireplace Good night, eediot. was very sad in the morning, Ren was sleeping on the bed, Ren saws a note "To my second best friend Ren I went to find Sammy Love Stimpy. P.S. I forgive you. Ren throws the pillow to the openfire. Ren was sleeping. Fades to Power Records and the crowds and featuring Stimpy. Hollywood Car stops, Sammy Mantis pops out. Stimpy: SAMMY! people are cheering and meets Sammy Mantis. Sammy Mantis: Hey guys, HEY! Please kids, you're gonna rip my sheet, this is not... too bad, but look, I'm outta here man. Mantis comes in the Hollywood Car and drives off and Stimpy are on the Hollywood Car. Fades to Sammyville. Stimpy looks around and grabs the trash can and runs for it, Fades to Ren and Stimpy's House, Cuts to Stimpy's Room, All lots of Sammy Stuffs appearing in Stimpy's Room, Stimpy goes out to see the viewers, Stimpy was giggling, Stimpy goes in. Cuts that night, Sammyville are arrived. Stimpy looks around and he's tip-toeing and seeking the window and see the insect friends. Stimpy: offscreen Sammy's having a party. Oh, look at all the beautiful people. Hey, it's Jerry Beetle. A-and Dean Mayfly. Ooh, Pete Locust! Stimpy: WOW! his nose on the window and cover his ears, screams like a girl, offscreen Liberoache! Stimpy: and points at Sammy happily Oh... Oh! Oh! It's, It's, It's, HIM! OH! Liberoache: How about a little doodle that, Sammy? chuckles Joey: offscreen Oh come on, Sammy. Come along and give me some song. Roachmen: offscreen Come on, Sammy! DO IT! Stimpy: SAMMY! happily Sammy Mantis: Kow, kow, kow-kow-kachow! singing Who can say your prayers? When it's eating lunch. crunch And you'd better believe that I'm munchin', man... Stimpy: Ohhh Sammy! faints in love Sammy Mantis: singing The mantid man can, the mantid man can. The mantid man can when he bite down on your skull, and sucks out all your brains, and MMM it tastes good. Who can eat his siblings? And his mom and dad! The mantid man! The mantid man can! The mantid man can! The mantid man can when he bites crunch down on your skull and suck out all your brains, and MMM, it is yummy man. MMM-mmm-mmm. I'm munchin'. Joey: offscreen Can I join? Roachmen: offscreen Aww, shut up, Joey. Stimpy: dizzy Ohhhh... what happened? in a high voice SAMMY! offscreen with stars and stars fall out, Stimpy looks at the window Awww, I missed my song. off Liberoache: Oh, Sammy. I have a little favor if you ask of you. You know, I... I've always dreamed you bite my head off. Roachmen: offscreen You'll bite off his head. Joey: offscreen Come on, chew his head off. Sammy Mantis: Well, okay men. If you exist me. Mantis was biting Liberoache's head off. Liberoache: I wish my brother GEORGE WAS HERE!!! maniacally, Sammy Mantis swallows Liberoache's head and Stimpy was looking, Stimpy started to risk his hands Stimpy: Lucky! Lucky! Lucky! a sad walk Gosh, I wish Sammy are not on my head off. Mantis jumps off and stops at Stimpy, Stimpy was famous about Sammy Mantis. Sammy Mantis: Hey man, I've got my eye on you. Weren't you at my signing, man? Stimpy: gasps Why yes. I'm your biggest fan! I have ALL your excel skeletons. goofy Sammy Mantis: Listen cat, what like did you have to cut my property and steal my dead skin? Stimpy: sad Gee whiz. All I wanted to do was meet you. sobbing You're my idol! and bawling, Sammy Mantis looks at the viewers Sammy Mantis: Say babe, how would you like me to bite YOUR head off? Stimpy: excited Oh, it's too much to hope for! It's like a dream come true. Sammy Mantis: I got you, bab. singing Who can eat his siblings? Stimpy: singing And his mom and dad? YEAH! Sammy Mantis and Stimpy: singing The mantid man! The mantid man can! The mantid man can! The mantid man can when he BITES down on your skull! AND SUCK MY OUT ALL YOUR- Mantis bites Stimpy's head off. Stimpy: BRAINS!! while being bitten up OWW IT FEELS SO GOOOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-OD!!!!! to Ren and Stimpy's House, Cuts to Ren. Ren: Goodnight, Stimpy. Stimpy: has the glass eye on his head, with only his broken-teeth mouth remaining Goonigh, Ren. iris stops at Stimpy a few seconds, The iris closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts